Gift Of a Kitten
by Dawnswing
Summary: Koda and Riley are back. Taking place after my 2012 TMNT fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMNT.. All Fan Characters are though. Please enjoy**

"April, I can't believe you are actually dating Donnie." Riley was teasing at her friend as they walked down the street.

"Oh come on Rye, every time we go to see the guys you and Mikey hang out." April tried coming back at her friend.

"So? Koda and Leo do all the time too." She turned the focus to her twin.

"Huh, what?" Koda was broken from her deep thought. After their faceoff with the Shredder, the girls quit at the pizza parlor and found new jobs.

"I'm making fun of April for dating Donnie." Rye tried making Koda side with her.

"Oh, right, how did you do that anyways?" Koda ignored the first part. "Me and Leo are close and all but we are still in the friend zone." Riley gawked at her sister as they turned into the alley. "I mean, he's a great friend and all, but I kind of want to be more than that you know?"

April had moved on from the teasing and took Koda's question seriously. "Well, when I first met the guys, I wasn't that into Donn. It took a while before I even noticed he was trying to get me to like him. Raph even showed me a chart Donnie made just to get me to hang out with him."

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough. Maybe you guys could talk about this when I'm not here." Riley covered her ears as they approached the manhole.

Together the girls lifted the cover, climbed down and slid it over again. The girls walked to the lair in silence. It wasn't that big of a surprise when the turtles weren't there. Riley rushed to the kitchen as April went to the lab. Instead of going to train, Koda plopped on the couch. A few minutes later April came out and switched on the news, Riley had found some cookies and placed them on a plate.

"What have you been so deep in thought about Koda?" April finally asked the question bugging her for the past week. "You know I don't like getting into your personal business, but you haven't even trained in a couple days."

"Oh, it's nothing." Koda shook it off as she leaned back.

"Trust me, you not getting anything out of her." Riley stuffed a cookie in her mouth. "I've asked her every night."

Again the teen was out of it and April asked. "What could it be about?"

"At first I thought she was upset about quitting at the parlor, but Leigh shut it down so that can't be it." Rye offered a cookie to April but ate it herself when she waved it off.

"But you guys quit a couple weeks ago, she's only been like this for one." April countered. "But if Leigh closed it, could that be the reason?"

"Be the reason for what?" Donnie asked as the guys entered the lair from their rounds.

"We're trying to figure out why Koda's been out of it for the past week." Riley pointed to her sister as she offered the guys cookies.

Mikey grabbed a couple as his brothers each grabbed one. "I've noticed that too. What do you think of it Leo?"

"Ever since she started at her new job, Koda's been in deep thought non-stop." Leo explained before taking a bite from the cookie.

"A job?" Everyone asked in unison.

"You mean she has a new job already?" Raph asked again.

"I didn't even know about that." Riley cried out.

"Yeah. She's working down at the shelter on Winston." Leo explained to them.

"Huh?" Koda was back in the moment again. "Yeah, I started there about a week ago."

"But what's on your mind? You keep zoning out on us." April tried for an answer again.

Koda shrugged it off. "It's nothing, really."

"Oh come on Koda! We all know something is bugging you!" Riley threw her arms up. "Now tell us what's up."

Koda looked nervously around the room before her eyes landed on Leo. She tried begging him to say something with her eyes but he was just a curious. She finally gave in and told her story. "Remember how I always wanted a kitten but dad's allergic?" Her question was directed at Riley and she nodded. "Well I thought working at the shelter would be a good idea. I would be able to look after the dogs and cats before they got adopted."

"Well that sounds like a good plan." Donnie backed her up, seeing the logic. "So why do you think about it so much?"

"Well, not that many people come in to adopt. And we can only take in so many animals before they have to go."

"What you're saying is…" Mikey was still trying to understand what Koda was getting at.

"We have to put them down after a month." Koda finished and stuffed her face in her hands. Leo hurdled the couch and placed a reassuring hand on her back as she sobbed.

"Everyone knows they put animals in shelters down after they're there too long. That's why you wanted a kitten in the first place, so you could say you saved one." Riley stated the obvious. Nobody knew why she was working there if it bugged her so much.

"I still don't get it." Mikey was stuck a couple steps back, not understanding what the twins meant by 'put them down'. "What's that mean?"

Raph slapped him on the back of the head. "It means they kill the dogs and cats at the end of the month, Bonehead."

"But Koda, the end of the month is next week, you haven't been there long enough to see any.." April chose her words carefully. "Pass on."

Koda had calmed down and looked up with puffy eyes. "I know but I've been there long enough to fall in love with a kitten." Again she broke down crying with Leo's hand still on her back.

Riley slid her hand down her face. "I totally should have seen that coming."

Everyone finally understood why Koda was so out of it. "I'm lost again. Why's that a bad thing?"

Raph rolled his eyes and slapped the youngest again. "The kittens going to be put down next week. Come on shell for brains, try to keep up."

"Ow, I get that part. I don't get why you don't adopt him." Mikey rubbed his head.

Leo finally spoke. "Mikey has a point there Koda. Why not adopt him yourself?"

"Like I said before, dads allergic." Koda sniffed away her tears again.

Riley sat down from taking the cookie plate to the kitchen. "Yeah, if she brought 'im home, dad would kick us out for life, after he returned from the hospital that is."

"Why not let him live here?" Donnie offered. "You guys come here every day anyways."

April liked that idea. "I could see him too that way!"

Leo had to remind them of one 'minor' problem. "Just wait a minute guys. Let's think this through, what do cat love to do?"

"Eat?"

"Sleep!"

"Purr."

"Cuddle!"

A chorus of answers was given. "Okay they like to do those too, but cats love to hunt. And what do they hunt?"

"Mice!"

"Exactly, what do you think Master Splinter would think about having a pet cat?" Leo asked rhetorically.

"I think it would be a great idea." A wise voice came from the kitchen, causing everyone to jump.

"You- you do?" Donnie asked.

"Of course. It would teach you boys responsibility, and show you how to be stealthy."

"Dude! We're getting a cat!" Mikey threw his hand up and gave Riley a high five. "This is great!"

"Okay, so tomorrow after work, I'll bring her here?" Koda asked, making sure.

"Her?!" The turtles were surprised.

"Yeah, she's a she. She's a female Siamese actually." Koda explained.

**This is a very short story that I wrote, trying to get through some personal.. Situations. **

**I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Welcome Home

**I do not own TMNT. I do own the FanCharacters tho. **

**Yes, I've always wanted a Siamese, but never happened. My first Kitty, Cogo, is a farm cat who hate my guts. My next was a tabby kitten who would give his life for me and hated everyone else guts. R.I.P Ravage 3 (Yes named after Transformers.) And out newest addition is another, older tabby name after everyone's favorite, orange banded turtle. Michelangelo! **

**Please enjoy!**

For the rest of the night and following day, Koda didn't worry once about the kitten, because she knew it would have a great home by the end of the day. At work, an above average amount of families came in, but most wanted puppies instead of a cat. Koda started to worry that the kitten would get adopt before the end of her shift when two others from the same litter were.

It was the end of the day and the Siamese was still homeless, before Koda put down the money before her boss. "Here you go sir."

"What this for?" her boss looked at the stack and then up at Koda.

She looked down at her feet. "I want to adopt that kitten I'm always with."

"Ah, I had a feeling you would want to take her home eventually." Her boss was a friendly old man, but was sticky when it came to rules. "There is one problem though."

"What? What's the problem with adopting a kitten? The moneys right here and I'm over the age limit." Koda was starting to worry."

"Well, there's an unwritten policy of not letting employees adopt a pet from here. We have to leave them for families in search for a pet." He looked down sadly at her.

"Oh please sir. I love her, and next week is the end of her stay here." Koda's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I'm sorry Koda, but I can't allow you to take a kitten home and expect you to ignore her while you're here taking care of these animals."

"But she won't be alone sir, She's going to live at a friend's house, plus I have a twin sister whose unemployed at the moment." Koda saw a sliver of hope again. "There's going to be five others who will love her just as much as I do. Please sir."

"Well I do know that you are a trustworthy employee Miss Koda, and if she will go home and live in a house that's always full, I suppose you could take her home." Her boss finally broke down.

"Oh, thank you sir! You have no idea how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me." Koda could have hugged her boss, be decided to hold it for Leo. She finally had an excuse to hug him again.

Her boss took the money while Koda slipped into the kennels and unlocked the Siamese's door. "Alright kitty, you're coming with me."

Usually the animals would act up if someone came in during afterhours. That was when some would never return anyways, but this time was different. The kitten had a sense of peace and understood it was okay.

Koda placed the kitten in a carrier box and grabbed a bag of food. It would be enough to get her through the weekend until her, Riley or April could get to a store and buy more. "Bye sir." Koda called as she left the building and waved down a cab.

Koda was dropped off a block from the ally with the manhole. On her way to the ally she heard the kitten cry out. "It's okay baby, you're going to be home soon." She talked to the box soothingly.

In no time Koda was in the ally and lifting the cover, a few more minutes and the kitten would be running around the lair. Koda was mostly excited to see how she would take to the guys. She had a strange feeling in her gut they she would like them.

While she imagined the looks on everyone's faces, Koda just about missed the lair. She would have if Leo wasn't standing at the entrance and called to her. "We were wondering if you were going to show tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Koda smiled at her welcome. "You know I wouldn't miss a moment like this. Is anyone excited?" she didn't know what the guys were actually thinking.

"I know Mikey's excited. He has always had a liking for cats." This came as a surprise to Koda. "I know I'm also excited to see the fur ball." Leo took the bag of food from under Koda's arm and opened the door for her.

As soon as they entered the lair, Mikey was jumping all around them. "Finally you made it, I thought you were never going to come."

Koda laughed at the excitement in the young turtle. "Well, she was almost adopted today."

Mikey stopped jumping around and looked at her wide eyed. "If she was, you would still bring a different one home, right?"

"It doesn't matter does it?" She asked. "She's the one I've been training."

Riley and Raph came out of the training room. "You can train cats?" Raph asked.

"Well, Siamese are some of the smartest cat, but you could really train any breed." She explained.

"Okay, okay , we get it. Can you just let her out?" Mikey was tempted to take the box out of Koda's hands and tear it open.

"We should really wait for Donnie and April, Mikey." Leo told his brother.

"We're coming." The couple walked out of the lab.

"Finally. I thought I was never going to get to see this kitten." Mikey settled down and actually sat as Koda opened the box.

The white kitten with a dark brown face and front right paw looked up at her. Everyone leaned their heads over the boxes to get their first look at her. A choir of awes followed. Once they leaned back, Koda reached in and grabbed the kitten, pulling her out and sat her on the floor.

"Alright, now sit." Koda stated with a solid voice. The kitten responded and looked around at all the faces.

"Woah, that's one smart cat!" Mikey was amazed at the kitten. "We should call her.." He tried thinking of a name as his brothers rolled their eyes. "Fluffy Brains!"

"Why would we call the kitten Fluffy Brains?" Raph asked..

"Because she's fluffy and has to have a lot of brains to be that smart." Mikey explained matter-of-factly. Donnie just covered his face with his hand and Koda winced.

"What was that about?" Leo asked after she winced.

"Nothing, it's just. I hate it when people name their pets with cute, stereo-typical 'pet' names." She explained.

"Well, let's see you come up with a better name then." Mikey crossed his arms.

Koda smiled down at the cat. "Ever since I saw her, I thought she looked like a Sonia."

The others nodded in their agreement. "Well, it's a better name than Mikey's." Raph spoke for them all.

"Hey, I'm right here."

"Exactly."

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, makes me have a warm, cozy feeling inside.! Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Meeting the Family

**Thank you all for the reviews! means a bunch. TMNT isnt mine. Riley and Koda are and so is Sonia.**

Koda had showed the others some more tricks Sonia was capable of such as high paw and come. But eventually the kitten's curiosity got the best of her and she lost interest with the games. She started off buy following Leo and Koda into the kitchen where they got a dish for her and fill it with food.

Although she was fed well at the shelter, Sonia chowed down. Meanwhile Koda was totally focused on Leo for the first time in a week. "It's nice to be with you when you're not focusing into space like you had been for the last week." Leo stated his feelings.

"Thanks Leo and I'm sorry I was out of it so long." Koda wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest.

"Hey, it's okay. You had some important things on your mind at the time. But now you can stay in the present." He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers.

Sonia, who was finished eating, got bored with the scene and moved on to find someone else. She was on her was to the main room again when she found a piece of string on the floor. She pounced on it multiple times and somehow made it move across the room.

As she followed it she ended up in another room, the training room, to find another turtle slashing a dummy with sais. Sonia abandoned the sting and rubbed against his leg. Raph looked down at the unfamiliar softness of the kitten. "Hey Sonia. What are you doing here?"

He knelt down and petted her back a couple times. She mewed with happiness and arched her back. "You should get out of here girl." He stood up and looked over to a table that held Spike. "Maybe Mikey and Riley would like to see you."

She watched as the turtle went back to the dummy with his fists. She mewed again but realised it was a lost cause and moved on. Instead of chasing the string, her ears led her towards the sound of wheels rolling back and forth. She ran through a door that wasn't completely closed to find a turtle and human skateboarding.

"Woah, Mikey, we have a visitor." Riley flipped her board up and caught it.

Mikey lost his focus as he turned his head to the door and ended up falling on his face. "Oww."

Sonia ran towards the fallen turtle and rubbed up against him, purring. "Hey Sonia." Mikey sat up and pulled her onto his lap as Riley sat down beside him. "What are you doing? I thought Koda and Leo were feeding you."

Riley laughed softly. "Mikey, she's not going to eat all day."

"If I was given food, I'd eat all day. Especially if it was pizza." Mikey countered.

"Yeah? Well, Sonia is a little lady." Riley petted her head as she let out a pleased meow. "See."

"Traitor." Mikey whispered to the kitten, causing Riley to laugh again.

Eventually Sonia got bored and moved on, leaving Mikey and Riley to Skate again. She wondered around the lair, finding empty rooms until she came across the lab. Peaking in, she saw April and Donnie working on a giant van.

"Alright April, try now." Donnie called around the raised hood. April gave a thumb up turned the key. A loud noise and puff of smoke went into Donnie's face. Sonia jumped and ran away from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

Sonia loved her new home and everyone who lived there, but none of them wanted to do what she did. Ever since Koda had taken her box outside, Sonia wanted to know what the outside life was like. She wanted to run down the sidewalks and breathe in fresh air. She knew they were currently underground, but she was determined to change that.

A loud meow rang through the lair. Everyone jumped out of their skin and ran to the source of the cry. Sonia was about to let out another howl when Koda picked her up. "What's the matter baby? Huh?"

"Maybe she's hungry again." Mikey suggested.

"She just ate!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"I think she wants to go outside." Koda prevented the brewing fight.

Raph was excited to go above ground again. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

**Heads up, Im ending the story soon.. like i said before it is a very short story based on true events. Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. In the End

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I do own the twins and Sonia. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have their own creators though.**

The gang emerged into an empty area of town. Just to be safe, they made their way to an ally, Koda carrying Sonia. Sonia was excited to be getting some fresh air and started purring as she roamed the ally.

"She's happier than Raph is to be up here." Mikey stated as he took a seat on top of a dumpster.

Raph looked at the excited kitten then to his youngest brother. "I think you might be right Dr. Freakenstein."

Riley sat next to Mikey and leaned against him. "You have to admit, it is pretty great up here."

"I know it's great up here, I'm just saying she really, really likes it." Mikey patted the kitten on the head before she continued on her way.

"Mikey actually has a point." Leo said to Koda, who had inched closer to his side. "Maybe she should stay up here instead of the lair."

"We can't leave her up here on the streets." April cried out. "Someone might pick her up, or worse."

"But if we keep her in the lair, she might start getting depressed and sick." Donn pointed out. "It's just as safe up here for her then it is down there."

"They're right." Riley voted. "If she's not going to enjoy it down there, why bother?"

"But you guys come up every night." Koda retorted. "If you bring her up on your patrols then she could get the fresh air she needs."

"And we would have and extra set of eyes and ears." Mikey stated.

"We would also have an extra mouth." Raph shut them down.

The group argued, check on her daily above ground or keep an unhappy kitten underground. As they reasoned with each other they didn't notice Sonia move towards the abandoned sidewalk. They also missed her knocking over the garbage can that rolled onto the street.

When the headlights of a car flooded the ally, the group instinctively hid in the shadows and were unable to stop the sequence of events. They wouldn't even know it happened if the car breaks didn't squeal as the drive tried stopping.

Sonia was making her way across the street on the other side of the garbage can and jumped out unexpectedly. The driver, swerving to miss the garbage can, tried stopping but slide into the kitten. Sonia was flung to the opposite side of the street as a limp ball of fur. The driver looked around making sure nobody saw and drove off.

"What was that?" Riley yelled.

"Where's Sonia?" Koda screamed. She knew what had happened but didn't want to believe.

The girls ran to the street looking all around. Koda spotted the still kitten and ran over with the others following. Once they crossed the street, April waved the guys over after checking once more.

"Is.. Is she okay?" Mikey asked softly.

"She, she has to be!" Koda picked up the limp ball of fur. "This isn't happening."

Leo placed a hand on her back. "She was hit hard."

"No! No!" She cried out.

April took Sonia from Koda's hands and passed her off to Donnie. "You think you could check her over?"

"It wont..." He started but got a look. "I can check though."

Everyone looked over Donn as he placed Sonia on the sidewalk. He started by looking for a pulse, but found nothing. Next he looked her over again, shaking his head when there was no external bleeding or swelling.

"What's the matter?" Koda asked on the edge of hysteria. "You look like its bad."

"I don't see any bleeding, or swelling."

Koda gripped Leo's arm. "Isn't that a good thing though? No injuries."

Donn shook his head again. "Afraid not. Being hit like that should have made a cut or something. And there will defiantly be internal bleeding."

Koda blinked back her tears. "What does swelling have to do with any of that?"

"Swelling is technically good for you. I means that the internal bleeding is going somewhere and won't damage your insides."

Koda held on tighter to Leo's arm as she hid her face as the news sunk in.

"But if she gets over the internal injuries, she'll be fine, right." April tried finding the good news out of it all."

"Right now, I'm not even sure she's alive. I didn't find a pulse." He then placed an ear to her chest. After a minute of intense listening he jumped up, knocking Mikey back. "She's breathing! It's faint but still breathing."

"Let's get her to a hospital!" Riley wrapped her sister's arm around her neck while Leo got her other side. "It's going to be OKAY!"

Mikey grabbed Sonia and they made their way to the lair in record time. From there, they loaded up in the Shell-Raiser and drove to the Vet Clinic. April, Koda and Riley took the kitten into the building leaving the guys with their thumbs up their noses.

The turtles had been in the Shell-Raiser for over an hour waiting for the girls to return. It had been silent as they waited and hoped the kitten would make it.

"Donnie, do you think Sonia is gonna make it?" Mikey asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know Mikey" Donnie replied. "Her breathing was faint and I never found a pulse."

"I can't believe we let that happen to her. The whole point of getting her was to save her life." Raph growled slamming his fist into his palm. "And here we are making sure she's going to live because we didn't keep an eye out for here."

The back to the Shell-Raiser opened as April jumped in, followed by Riley. They closed the door and joined the guys.

"What's the news?" Leo asked, knowing it wasn't good if Koda wasn't there.

April pointed to her head. "Major concussion. It was best to put her down. I guess swelling would have been better."

Riley couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face anymore and April hid in Donnie's chest. The air in the van was stiff. A moment later Koda opened the door and entered. Her face was expressionless and she didn't say a word as she took a seat.

Riley stopped Leo from going over to her. "We should just leave. Get away from here you know."

Leo nodded and took the passenger seat next to Raph. "Back to the lair Raphael. We need to get home before sunrise."

Instead of arguing, Raph nodded at his brother's command. It took a little longer to get back home, but nobody complained. They didn't want to face Master Splinter, or the remaining kitten necessities. Finally, the van pulled into the lair and they got out.

"Thanks." Koda said in a monotone voice.

Without another word, or even a glance, she started walking towards the door. "Woah. Where do you think you're going?" Riley called after here. "You can't just leave like this."

"I'm going home." She stated and continued walking, shaking her sisters hand off.

The others just stood there not knowing what to do. Koda was hurting bad and it hurt them but she needed to be alone. Holding back the urge to follow her they stayed in the lair and let her go.

Eventually time would heal the wounds but it would take a lot longer than anyone would hope.

**Well, Sonia had a much better ending than Ravage did. I would like to dedicate this story to him. Missing you my baby! **

**This was supposed to be the end of the story, but I might end up making one more chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. It Gets Better, I Promise

**TMNT is not mine, Fan Characters are mine. Please enjoy.**

It had been two weeks since Leo or any of his brothers had seen Koda. They all took the loss pretty hard, but April and Riley had come to the lair every night to help themselves cope. Leo tried going to their home a couple times but Riley always ended up answering and talking to him. She tried to get her sister to come out and talk but she wouldn't budge.

He was trying to get her to talk again tonight and was determined to. The last time Riley said he could come in but he didn't feel right about it. This time however, he would do anything to make sure she was okay, even if he had to go inside their home.

He softly tapped on the window and waited. When it opened he expected to see Riley again but was surprised to the Koda.

"Koda!" She just looked at him. He noticed a new harness in her eyes. "You haven't come to the lair in ages, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Again she didn't answer him but just stepped to the side, leaving the door open. "Uuh." He didn't know what she was getting at.

"You can come in." Her voice still had its monotone vibe.

"Oh." He jumped through the window, landing softly on the floor. "Thanks."

She nodded firmly as the shut the window and went to sit on a bed. He assumed she was sitting there before he had knocked. The blue comforter was messily covering the bed and had an imprint on it, where she sat again.

He took in his surroundings as she stared at him. There were two beds in the room, hers with the blue comforter and the other bed had a yellow one. Two of the walls were white while one was black, but it had writing all over and he recognized it at chalk. The last wall was converted into a large closest with two halves. A desk and dresser were on another wall were a large stereo system sat. The large room wasn't all that bad.

Turning back to Koda, he complimented the room. "Nice place you have here."

She nodded her head in agreement and stared at him again.

"So, what have you been doing all this time?" He took a seat on Riley's bed.

Again Koda was silent with her answer. Instead she pointed to her desk at a large pile of books.

Leo nodded. "Don't you get lonely? Most of the time Riley and April are with us back at the lair."

Koda waved it off and went over to the stereo. She switched it on and turned it up. It was a soft melody that Leonardo didn't know but had Koda closing her eyes and swaying back and forth.

_The morning cold and raining dark before the dawn could come,_

_How long in twilight waiting longing for the rising sun. _

_Ohoh Ohoh Oh ooh _

_You came like crashing thunder breaking through these walls of stone,_

_You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown._

_Ohoh Ohoh Ohoooh oohh_

_Hush now don't you be afraid I promise you I'll always stay,_

_I'll never be that far away I'm right here with you. _

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars,  
You're so amazing the beauty you are.  
You came blazing right into my heart,  
You're so amazing you are.  
You are._

Koda had drifted her way back to the bed beside Leo and wrapped her arms around him. He draped his own arm around her and listened to the lyrics some more.

_You came from heaven shining Breath of God still flows from fresh on you,  
The beating heart inside me crumbled at this one so new.  
ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh  
No matter where or how far you wander for a thousand years or longer.  
I will always be there for you,  
Right here with you._

You're so amazing you shine like the stars,  
You're so amazing the beauty you are.  
You came blazing right into my heart,  
You're so amazing you are.

He could feel her shoulders fall up and down as she cried into his side. It had an unknown meaning to him.

_I hope your tears are few and fast.  
I hope your dreams come true at last.  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on.  
I hope you wish on every star.  
I hope you never fall too far.  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are._

You're so amazing you shine like the stars,  
You're so amazing the beauty you are.  
You came blazing right into my heart.  
You're so amazing.

You're so amazing you shine like the stars,  
You're so amazing the beauty you are.  
You came blazing right into my heart,  
You're so amazing you are.  
You are  
ooooooo

Before repeat could kick in, Koda snatched the remote on the nightstand and turned the stereo off.

"So, that's how you've been getting through." He said softly.

"Yeah." Her monotone wasn't there anymore. "It hasn't been easy."

He wanted to tell her he knew what she meant but that would mean lying. Although he adored Sonia, he didn't have the connection Koda did with her. All in all, Koda was the one who wanted the kitten the most and knew her the longest.

"I bet, but wouldn't you feel better with us. Having family and friends around you?" A long silence followed his question as she calmed down.

"Leo?" He voice was timid.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. It means a lot you know. You coming here."

He was taken aback. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She sat up straight again. "Thanks."

With that, Koda leaned in and gave Leo a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks started to blush as his eyes widened. There were times he thought about kissing her, but his thoughts always ended with her rejecting him. Now she was the one who planted a kiss on his cheek.

Before she could hide in his side again, he leaned towards her. Right in front of her face, he paused having second thoughts. Deciding to go ahead anyways he continues and kissed her. It took a moment for Koda to catch up.

She saw him lean towards her and watched as he paused. She even noticed the brief doubt that shadowed his eyes. But she never expected him to kiss her. Once she realised he was, she returned it.

They broke apart and caught their breath, looking into each other's eyes for a sign to stop. When they didn't, they kissed again.

Once they were done, they laid down on the bed, Koda wrapped in Leo's arms.

"Leo?" She asked again, making sure he was listening.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The wounds would take a long time to heal, but they would heal a lot sooner if they were together.

**And the story is over. Look who finally got together! I couldn't end a story off on a low point. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
